A Chibi Christmas
by Maru-sha
Summary: This is in the mordern era. The holidays are here. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Serenity do everything in their chibi power to make this Chirstmas a great one. Too bad Inutaisho and Mother are 'busy' with other things to help them! Oneshot!


Finally, the snowy month of December had come. It snowed at least once a week so there was always a fresh blanket of snow to play in. this meant plenty of 'snow wars' for the members of the Inutaisho family. This family consisted of the great Inutaisho, his wife known as Mother, two sons Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha, and their new born little girl Serenity. 

"This is it, this is the day I become the master of snow !" Inu-yasha thought, clutching a snowball in his hand.

"You wish !" Sesshomaru shouted before bombarding Inu-yasha with snowballs.

"Aahh ! You're killing me !" he wailed.

"I'm not gonna stop until you surrender !" Sesshomaru yelled.

"No, really ! You're killing me !" Inu-yasha cried from underneath a pile of snowballs.

"Then I am the winner of this war ! Everyone, fear me !" Sesshomaru said triumphantly. He was then hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Inutaisho.

"Looks like I am the winner !" Inutaisho laughed.

"Aw, that's no fair !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru groaned at the same time.

Inside the house, Mother was chopping up chunks of beef for dinner. "Here Serenity, hold this while I get the oven started" Mother said, handing the infant the butcher knife she was using.

"Wheee !" she giggled, chopping harmlessly at the linoleum counter. Inutaisho and his sons came into the house, trailing in snow.

"About time you all came in. It's freezing out there !" Mother said.

"And how's my little girl ?" Inutaisho asked, patting Serenity on the head. She laughed and swung the knife at him.

"Whoa ! Give me that !" he shouted, trying to pry it out of her hands.

"No !" Serenity barked. Inutaisho and Mother gasped.

"She just said her first word !" they said in unison as they hugged each other. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru glared at them, then at Serenity. This was not news to them. About three months earlier, their friend Hank made a potion that made Serenity talk. Ever since they've kept it secret from their mother and father.

(Later)

"Christmas ? What's that ?" Serenity asked.

"It's a day when people all gather with their families and celebrate the birth of the savior. At least that's how it is in America" Sesshomaru said.

"You're wrong ! It's a day when you get lots of presents from this really fat man named Santa Claus !" Inu-yasha said.

"Really ! I want a pet cat !" Serenity cried.

"We already have one !" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but its psycho !" Inu-yasha shouted.

"Then you shouldn't be complaining, you finally have someone to relate to you !" Sesshomaru growled, his face an inch away from Inu-yasha's. As her brothers bickered, Serenity looked at the window and watched more snow fall from the grey sky.

"So Christmas is when the sky has babies that are snowflakes and a fat man gives kids presents ?" she asked. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru both blinked.

"Uhh, you've got it half right" Sesshomaru said.

(Downstairs)

Inutaisho was trying to shove a Christmas tree in through the front door, but was failing fast. "It's too big, dear !" Mother shouted.

"Quiet ! I'm gonna get this thing inside if it's the last thing I do !" he yelled.

"Mama ? What's dad doing ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"He's being a complete idiot..." Mother sighed. Sesshomaru then came downstairs with Serenity in his arms.

"What'd I miss ?" he asked. Just then, the large Christmas tree was thrown in through the window and crashed into Sesshomaru.

"I told you I'd get it in !" Inutaisho said triumphantly. Sesshomaru's muffled scream came from under the tree.

"Um, dear" Mother began to say.

"No need to thank me ! It's all a part of being a father and a loving husband !" he said, a blush of pride coming to his face.

"For the love of Kami, help me !" Sesshomaru yelled. Inutaisho quickly raised the tree off his son.

"Why were you under there ?" he asked.

"Is it bath-time yet, mommy ?" Sesshomaru said in a dizzy voice before fell over with swirly eyes.

(Later)

Inu-yasha and Serenity were in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. "Mom says I'm old enough to make the cookies myself this year !" Inu-yasha said gleefully. "Can I help ?" Serenity asked with pleading eyes. "Well...I guess you can help me a bit" he said, cracking eggs into a mixing bowl as he spoke. "Yay ! What do want me to do ?" she asked. "Stay quiet while I mix this up. I'll let you help cook them !" he said.

After mixing the dough, Inu-yasha went to the sink to wash his hands that were covered in flour. "He wants me to help cook them. I'll do my best !" Serenity thought, lifting the bowl of dough and pouring it into the toaster near her. She then turned it on and smiled at her work. Inu-yasha smelled something burning and he turned to see what Serenity had done. "ARRRGH !" he screamed in a Charlie Brown voice.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru was outside stringing up lights on the house. "Only a few more and I'm done !" he said to himself. Just as he was about to connect the last string of lights, he saw their housecat sitting on the roof near him. "What the ? How did you get up here, Figaro ?" he asked in a shocked voice. The black and white cat only hissed at him. "Don't you hiss at me you freeloader ! Get away !" he yelled. She then looked as if she was going to pounce on him. "No ! Not again !" Sesshomaru screamed. Figaro hissed and charged at him. "AAAAAHHH !" he screamed, ducking down the chimney.

(Inside)

"Hey look, its Santa Claus !" Serenity cried.

"Really ? Then he sure has lost weight then !" Inu-yasha laughed.

"Ah shut-up ! It's only me !" Sesshomaru shouted, who was covered in soot.

"Why are you imitating Santa ?" Serenity asked.

"I AM NOT !" Sesshomaru yelled.

"But you _did _come down the chimney" Inu-yasha said in a mocking tone.

"That was because the cat almost killed me !" he said.

"Where's my present ?" Serenity asked, clinging to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, I AM NOT SANTA !" he roared.

"Well, when does he come ?" she asked timid voice.

"He only comes at night" Inu-yasha said.

"I have to go and try to put the rest of the lights up..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why don't mom and dad help us ?" Inu-yasha asked. "I've been hearing lots of sounds from upstairs all afternoon. Could they be up there ?" Serenity asked innocently. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha only pretended not to hear her. They knew their parents always had their 'fun' together when they were supposed to work.

"Hey, I know you can hear me ! What are they doing up there ?" she barked.

"Uhh...karaoke !" Inu-yasha blurted out.

"Yeah, they're doing karaoke and nothing else !" Sesshomaru agreed.

"Oh, okay !" the infant said with a smile. So, Sesshomaru went back outside to put up the rest of the lights. Inu-yasha and Serenity went to make cookies, or at least try.

"You do not, I repeat, DO NOT put the cookie dough in the toaster. Understand ?" Inu-yasha scolded.

"Okay, okay ! I'm sorry !" Serenity howled.

"Good, now cook them right this time while I go help Sesshomaru with the lights" he said.

"But he doesn't need help !" she growled. As if on cue, Sesshomaru fell from the roof and landed with a thud on the ground. Inu-yasha and serenity both observed this from the kitchen window.

"See, he needs my help !" Inu-yasha laughed as he headed outside. Serenity sighed and began placing the cookie dough into a waffle iron. She pressed it down and soon lifted it back up to see that the dough had become waffle-shaped, burnt to a crisp cookies.

"I may be naïve, but I don't think that's how they are supposed to look !" she gasped. After thinking for a moment, she then knew how to cook them. "I'll boil them this time !" she said proudly.

After filling a cooking pot with water, she crawled over to the stove, set it on one of the burners. She dropped the last of the cookie dough into it and fiddled with the knobs on the stove until fire came out of it.

Inu-yasha came back in and began sniffing the air. "Funny, it smells like soup, let me see those cookies" he said. Serenity pointed to the pot the dough was cooking it. "Aahh ! SERENITY, YOU MADE COOKIE SOUP ! ARRGGH !" he yelled the same way as before. Serenity could only cry as her defense.

Then a bright flash of light came from outside and Sesshomaru screamed. Inu-yasha took Serenity in his arms and ran outside. "One of the damn bulbs blew up !" he shouted.

"Is that good ?" Serenity asked.

"No, that's bad ! Very bad !" Sesshomaru fumed.

"Are you even close to done ?" Inu-yasha asked impatiently.

"Well, some bulbs are beyond repair, but I think they should still look okay" he said, grabbing two cords. He grinned a bit, he had finally managed to finish without help from Inutaisho. He plugged the two cords together and with a bright glow, all the power went out in the city.

"Oooooh ! You're in trouble !" both Serenity and Inu-yasha teased.

"I give up !" Sesshomaru cried. A vibration happened for a second, then the lights around their house came on. It was a blinding flash of colorful patterns that you could see for miles. As the city was in a blackout, their house had the lights and everything still working.

"Yay Fluffy-sama !" Serenity cheered. Sesshomaru jumped down from the roof and laughed.

"Oh yeah ! I'm the best, I'm da bomb !" he said.

"Hope you don't explode..." Inu-yasha said dully.

"Yeah, from his ego..." Serenity added.

The trio went back inside the warm house and sat in the living room. "It'll be my first Christmas ! I can't wait !" Serenity giggled.

"Well, keep on waiting, Christmas isn't for another two weeks" Sesshomaru said.

"HUH ? but all that work we did, it's so far away...we almost kill ourselves and its not even close ?" she asked in shock.

"That's called survival, kid. Whenever the holidays come around, people get ready early and nearly kill themselves in the process all the time ! You're only a baby, but we're used to it" Sesshomaru said, patting her head.

"Right ! And you have many years ahead of you to get used to it as well" Inu-yasha said, nodding his head. Serenity sighed and began to think how much she didn't like this holiday. It's too much work !

"Alright then, I'm just in it for the presents !" she thought.

The End.

Maru-sha: Thank you for reading my second Christmas story ever. Now leave a review and Happy Holidays to you all ! And to all a good...you know the rest !


End file.
